Black and White Ward
by johnginc2k
Summary: "Ma-Ma-Mabel th-*gulp*scientists are g-goin- One of the lead scientists then walked into the room. "Dipper, Mabel come with me, you're coming to take another test." the scientist said as he grabbed both of their hands. "No..No...NO!" Dipper screamed as he pushed the scientist as hard as he could snatching the knife from inside the scientist pocket .. Songfic


**TheLPSDragon said in a review for my story Ant Observation that I could have still done this songfic even though she did this song too. So here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Ugh..." the scientist groaned as he threw a folder of files onto his desk.

"What wrong professor? Is it with the new experiments?" his intern asked.

"Yes...they're both twins and they look fine and healthy, but they're both failures..."

"Why is that?"

"Because they both have one blue eye and one yellow eye, and we can't afford to make another blue eye." the scientist said as he groaned again. "We'll just have to dispose of them."

The intern thought for a while until an idea popped in his head.

"Why don't we just dispose of the weaker twin and give the other one the right colored eye."

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Dipper, who had just snuck out of his assigned room, walked past the room where the scientist and intern were talking and overheard their conversation, pushing his ear to the door to listen closely.

"Well... when we were conducting tests the male one proved weaker than the female, so that plan might work."

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"See we don't have to worry about anything, just go in there, tell them to come with us, and conduct the experiment." the intern said, "They won't suspect a thing."

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Dipper ran as fast as he could back to Mabel and his room...

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel said with worry in her voice.

_Beep-Beep-BeepBeepBeep_

Dipper was out of breath from running, trying to catch his breath and panting hard."

"Dipper is something wrong?!"

"Ma-Ma-Mabel th-*gulp*scientists are g-goin-

One of the lead scientists then walked into the room.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

"Dipper, Mabel come with me, you're coming to take another test." the scientist said as he grabbed both of their hands.

"No..No...NO!" Dipper screamed as he pushed the scientist as hard as he could snatching the knife from inside the scientist pocket and stabbed him in the chest. The scientist fell to the floor coughing violently and wheezing with blood running out of his mouth, he took a walkie-talkie out his pocket and attempted to call for backup..

"I...*cough* need backup*cough cough* now!..."

The scientist slumped down to the ground dead, blood leaking all over the floor from the wound on his chest.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeeeeeeeeeep_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

Dipper looked down at the scientist's dead corpse still holding the bloody knife in his hand and started shaking.

"Dipper what's going on?! Tell me!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper looked at Mabel and grabbed her hand, "Come on follow me!"

_White, White, White, both here and there its all white_

_Turn 30 degrees and run fast with all your might_

_White, White, White, both here and there its all white_

_The mouth of the wall snaps closing, saying nothing_

Dipper held Mabel's hand tightly as they ran through the halls in the building desperately looking for an exit. All the halls were so alike to one another it was easy to get lost. He turned his head as he ran and looked in one of the rooms where he saw Candy another patient, she was bleeding and had the words "donor" written on her name tag. A hand reached for her shoulder and pulled her back from the door.

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

_Their corpses shall be switched_

Dipper could hear footsteps following him and Mabel now and was running out of breath.

"Mabel *cough* do you know where an exit is?"

"I think there's one near here, but I'm not sur-"

"Okay, let's go!"

_Where, Where, Where, All white here and there_

_Without looking the paths were crossroads before_

Dipper and Mabel ran to a hallway going to the right where they hit a splitting path. One going right, the other going left, and the last going straight ahead.

The footsteps were getting closer, so Dipper took a risk and ran to the right

_Where, Where, Where, All white here and there_

Dipper was out of breath sitting on his knees on the floor after losing the scientists.

"_Where's the Exit" he asked._

"_There"_

Mabel said pointing in front of him.

Dipper looked at Mabel as tears started welling in his eyes as he ran off dropping the knife. Mabel watched as her brother ran off and noticed a door with brown paint shaped like fingerprints on the window, it read.

_ Mabel Dipper The disposal place_

Four scientists dressed in white ran up to Mabel and one held up a picture of Dipper asking her if she knew which way he went. She pointed straight ahead towards where Dipper was running to the exit and the scientists started to run after him. She noticed that one had a pistol, another a mallet, and finally a knife. Everything started coming to her, just why Dipper had killed that scientist and wanted to escape so badly, the disposal place room, and that girl she saw in the room while her and Dipper were running.

She then picked up the knife Dipper dropped and ran towards the scientists...

_Here, Where?, There?_

_Ohh, it's this way_

_The gravel sure is noisy_

Dipper was still running the exit getting nearer, as he ran he heard screams coming from behind. He then tripped and fell, looking up he saw the exit in front of him.

_A knife makes you scream_

_Your blood squirts just like you last nice words_

Dipper was ecstatic the exit was right in front of him. Finally, freedom! As he started to get up he remembered the last words of another patient named Wendy had told him.

"_Keep your eyes on what's nearby you"_

_Black, Black, Black, All here and there, black_

_Wherever. Who knows_

All of a sudden a hand grabbed Dipper's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the scientists Mabel had just killed a few others and was coming towards them.

_Black, Black, Black, here and there, where..._

_Here, Where, There? Ah, I can't see_

_The gravel sure is noisy_

The scientists all grabbed Dipper and forced him down to the grown surrounding him, he closed his eyes waiting for it all to end...and then he heard screaming, but refused to open his eyes. Unknown to him, Mabel had killed every last one of them.

_This way, That way, Over there_

_Oh, won't you open your eyes_

_Won't you open your eyes_

_Won't you open your eyes_

_Aaaaaa..._

Dipper could hear Mabel telling him to open his eyes, he started to open them slowly, and saw Mabel had blood all over her, holding a bloody knife over him like she was about to strike. He passed out from the sight

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipper opened his eyes and looked around. He saw someone who looked like him being dragged away and noticed it was Mabel dressed as him. She was bleeding around her eye, but her hair was covering the wound. She looked at Dipper and said...

"_Even though are bodies have been switched, you will always be a nobody"_

Dipper noticed he was wearing Mabel's clothes and had a bandage wrapped around his eye.

_ Congratulations_

"_Mabel"_

The scientist unwrapped the bandages from "Mabel's" head and showed "her" a mirror. "She" had two blue eyes..."Mabel" just stared at the mirror with tears running down "her" face as "she" started sobbing...

* * *

**Yeah I haven't written anything in a while so here's a new oneshot. Oh yeah my story Days in Gravity Falls...I'm rewriting it since I don't like how I written it. It should be out soon...**

**Oh yeah I'm going to change my username to HowlingWolf14 soon just in case you look for my account page**

**Till next time**

**_-johnginc2k soon to be Howlingwolf14_ **


End file.
